redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CopperJaw
Hi CopperJaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:18, March 5, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome CopperJaw! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways, ifn ye needs any help, then just ask, see ya round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Sam, you finally got an account! Welcome to the Wiki! Did you read my stories and look at my pictures? Coldstrype the Scythe 22:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC)his name is SAM! User Page Why don't you have a user page? Are you not allowed to have one? And also, always remember to sign articles with four tldes! a tilde looks like this.~ Coldstrype the Scythe 11:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why Hello! Hello Copperjaw, how are you doing on this fine day? --Penglens Who needs logic? 18:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Su'cuy! Kaysh Mirsh Solus. Greetings and salutations, O glorious Brigadier General Copperjaw Gauge Marrillion. I'll be posting all my crap soon. THe Titan can now reach my neighbor's tree across the street. Like, punch throughnyour plastic glasses and make you temporarily blind. Yeah, I modded yours like that, too. Have a spot on day, --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 04:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi hello I can help if you need it!Lorgo galedeep 15:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE aye EEEEEEEEEE In the Making yes, I plan to make a user page. I am new at at all of this online stuff and will try to update as much as possible. --CopperJaw 15:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *uuuugh* *puts head in paws* I'm terrible at explaining things so bear with me here: um, when you click on "Edit this Page" you'll see these little icons on the top. click on the one that looks like a picture with a plus sign on it. then you click (if it's your own pictures) on browse and choose the drawing you want to put on by clicking it twice, or clicking it once and then clicking "open". then you click on upload, give your pic a name, and choose what the pic is (if it's your art, choose "this is my own personal fanart and i authorize redwall wiki to host it") and before you ask for help with an Avatar, Avatar info is on my userpage. good luck and may hte force be with you Luke!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hameha's Revenge Hey, Sammo, I posted that story I was telling you about over the phone. It's called Hameha's Revenge, and it is found on my user blog.Coldstrype the Scythe 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Your pictures Your pictures are done! They are drawn on paper and then edited on photoshop. I included an extra picture, which is a picture of you, and pictures of Skelva and Ejaxk are in the works. Coldstrype the Scythe Eulaliaaaa! Hey! Welcome to the wiki. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. Would you sign under the Friends category on my page? Thanks! I hope you enjoy it here. I'll see ya around! (BTW, cool user name!) --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 21:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Did you see them? (Grabs CopperJaw by his shirt collar) Did you see my pictures yet? If you didn't, you must, and that's an order, General! Also, I would like to write an intro fanfic about the Alchemist Voles and Kryschtikov. Could you give me some info on them, please?Coldstrype the Scythe 18:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Newly edited story! Hey, CopperJaw! I edited the Story for Ejaxk with your suggestions! You can see it on my user blog!Coldstrype the Scythe 23:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) .... I BLACK-MAIL THE VOLES? ....Stroke of genius, fathead. Also, K R Y S H T I C K O V. Not that hard. BTW, how do you like my new sig? --Ejaxk The Abyss If you absolutely must intrude on my consciousness, leave a message 03:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss Fathead Hey, bugnutz. I read the new version of my story. I find it much more better.( Quote, not improper grammar.) Also, you almost spelled it right. You: dgemso Me: Djem So Close, but no cigar. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 04:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss New Pics! I have some new pictures for you on my user page! Skarklin and The Duck are done! Coldstrype the Scythe 13:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: A little help... Sure! I'll gladly do some pics. Although I'm ill-practiced with some species such as hares, rabbits, and moles. Just send me the details and I'll see what I can do! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! Hello, CopperJaw! I Have the Mikhail Tushkov picture up, and I am working on one of Flamewyte and Scarbane. Coldstrype the Scythe 22:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 14:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) About Neildown's picture: Ah, so Neil is going to draw old Bucky, eh? I do have a copy of that description. I also promise to have that scene that we talked about over the phone on Monday typed for when I could come over your house.Coldstrype the Scythe 20:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I say, old chap! I see that you edited your user page. Good job! I did email you that story about, well, you know what (top secret, only you and I know). And by the way, when should you be getting that summary to me?Coldstrype the Scythe 21:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make sig 4 u? Tell me font color, image, and background color, and I'll make it if U want. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 05:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude, how many people do you know on here in real life?! I'm jealous...especially to have friends like that. I have zero on here that I know. I think my friend said he would join tomorrow, though. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 05:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you sound just like me. A little bit of Irish descent, same height, and around the same weight. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pictures I think that Scraggy should have a belt around his snout! That would be so funny! Once I have Penglen's pictures done, I think I could do that. Coldstrype the Scythe 19:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: potential threat: Ah, I understand. I wasn't thinking that he was really a "threat" in the first place. I just hope that we aren't going to change what we already have too much and that I don't have to change my drawing style.Coldstrype the Scythe 20:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Listen Listen, Sam.... If you keep going around telling everyone, and I quote, " I do not belive there is anything to worry about. It seems as though this person is just a strong fan of redwall (like the rest of us) and does not want to see the redwall legacy get twisted or watered down. I do not find his comments a threat, and think that this person is only giving constructive critism that we should probably work with " 1: He's had an account for not even a month, and all he's done is badmouth our stuff. 2: Constructive critiscism? yeah right. " Yeah, and... don't take too radical innovations into the series. Don't let everything peaceful transform into warlike (you probably won't do that anyway, but it sounds like it in this intro). But... are you sure to include some unrealistic aspects as well (the worst are: green punk hare; Skarklin, Ejakx, Ironbuck and others look like anime dudes, which is very disturbing; untypical weapons for the period: scythe, pair swords were not used as a main weapon either)? Are you sure it's not just another 'Anime- fication' of classic fantasy literature? Critiscism? YES. Constructive? No. 3: I'm a turtle, expect me to be defensive. Also, he should feel threatened. 4: Call my points "Outbursts" again. Remember who has all the drawings, maps, and lists. This isn't elementary school, where you knuckle under, and don't give anyone trouble. This is our turf. They violate it, they face said consequences. Think about it. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 03:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss Alert of Dangerous Situation: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE "LISTEN"! Hey, CopperJaw. Ejaxk sent some threats to you and Penglens, and Penglens is on the verge of leaving the story. I sent this to him: If Ejaxk is going to act this way, we need to either tell him to stop it, or escape. I am not going to spend my time on here dealing with those threatening comments! I really just want to write a good story with my friends, and not deal with this kind of childish nonsense coming from Ejaxk. If he is going to continue with his threats to other people who don't like our story, he should either 1.leave the story 2. stop it or 3.deal with possibly losing his editor, his illustrator,and once CopperJaw sees this, his businessman, and all of the characters they created to a new fanfic created by us, if he keeps up with the negativity. He is on his second strike with me and nearing his third. By leaving the story in option one, I mean that he loses his possesion of the story and we continue it, but delete Ejaxk from the story and replace him with somebody else. I am very scared that the story could collapse right as we are just getting ready to post book one. Hope you reply back. Coldstrype the Scythe 17:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. Wait, by goodbye you don't mean you're leaving too, do you? O.o --Neildown - Happy Memorial Day, U.S.A.60px| Semper fi 23:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Why hello! Nice to talk again, Copps! I'm not leaving the story unless Ejaxk fires me, so you don't have to say I'm leaving soon. By the way, when is the summary of book 2 going to be emailed to me? Coldstrype the Scythe 00:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well hats off to you too.--Steeltooth Slicewind 17:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ejaxk This user has been disciplined by the administration, however your comments after the fact and derision of someone's belief system were also highly inappropriate. I'd suggest stopping now. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hehe! The whole thing about those pampers made me laugh so hard! If you read the manual of style like I did, you would probably know that the thing Lord TBT warned you about was inappropriate. That is why I just made my points and left it there. But, I'm not mad at you for saying that, it was HEE-larious. If it's just us now, does that mean no more Ejaxk in the story? Coldstrype the Scythe 23:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Guess who? I'M BACK!!! DIDJA MISS ME, FATMAN? Pampers? Grow up. I'll issue a public apology sometime soon. Amazing, right? I NEVER apologize! Ejaxk: is very sorry More Progress Copperjaw you need to keep me more informed on what is going on if you please.--Steeltooth Slicewind 23:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I made you two sigs! CopperJaw Jolly good, old chap! Ironbuck Aye, lad, coom an' talk tae me! You can actually use these sigs yourself. Just copy and paste them from "edit this page". Coldstrype the Scythe 09:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) A message from prison castle: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scraggy How do you like those taters, matey? I actually made the Scraggy sig myself. Coldstrype the Scythe 10:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig problem: Alright, so here is what you do: 1. go into edit this page 2. copy the entire sig 3. paste the sig where you want to paste it Coldstrype the Scythe 19:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever heard that song by Alice in Chains called "Man in the Box"? I think that's a good theme for Scraggy. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) How did you do that? You need to tell me how you did that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skarklin Skarklin Eulaliabowlaynee! Coldstrype the Scythe 19:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey More or less Three weeks ago. IN YOUR FACE!!!! I bought Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends last week. I'll bring it on Friday, Few things more satisfying than shooting samurai in the face with a musket or pistol. Ejaxk Fail Hideyoshi Hashiba, better known as Hideyoshi Toyotomi, was the second of the three great unifiers of Japan, 1600. Ejaxk You're such a goon. For your information, an entire war was fought, simply to inherit his rule. Naturally, the side I liked lost, and the people I liked where beheaded. BTW, Vaurian Scapegrace is awesome. Server You need to change your server to the new york one so your time will be right.--Steeltooth Slicewind 17:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll draw those pictures you are asking for once I have the picture for Steeltooth done. Coldstrype the Scythe 14:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One other thing: I thought Skarklin dies after book 3, not in the battle ofbook 2. If this is the case, does that mean that you are going to re write the book 3 summary? Coldstrype the Scythe 15:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Glad you like it :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey Hey!!!! Wow fail. GUESS WHAT!?!? Baron Vengeous fails, the garage door keys don't have batteries, and the Torment got his scalp ripped off!!!! Ejaxk, purveyor of useless info Really really It seems to me that you're on whenever my Mum is out and I'm home alone. Jasper hogged the bed last night. What zombie game, what chimneys, and are the girls hot? Ejaxk How do you mean contradict? I'd like to fix those if I can. I'm Christian, I think the church we go to is congregational...I really don't want to get TBT mad at me for putting a big essay about my beliefs and such down on here, seeing as he really doesn't want a lot of religious talk here. Well, to put it in a nut shell, I believe the only path to God is through Jesus and asking to be forgiven, you're not saved through works but through grace, and that 'signs and wonders' do not happen anymore like they did in the Old Testament. I don't believe in Predestination, nor do I like the smushing up of a bunch of religions with Christianity ("New Age" stuff). I believe the best way to learn about God is the Bible, and that God has revealed to us what he will. I mean, I could seriously go on and on about my beliefs for about six paragraphs, and that would be a bore to read. Plus I might get banned. :\ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I did some touch-ups on the essay. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wanna hear a pirate song? Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate! Yar har fiddledede, bein' a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate! You can hear this song if you type lol limewire and click I'm feeling lucky on google. By the way, are you seriously going to England? Coldstrype the Scythe 17:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) A message from Mikhail: Hohohoho! I'm so jolly, comrade! Mikhail Tushkov Everybody loves a big guy! And gold! Also, I think I'm going to write a parody of the Long Patrol in my spare time when I'm not working on pictures or stories for the book. Sound like a good idea? Mikhail Tushkov Everybody loves a big guy! And gold!